Interesting Turn Out
by MerlinsChocolateFrog
Summary: The war is over(Harry did win) which leads to meeting an old enemy. Can they overcome their differences now that the Dark Lord is no more? (eventually will move into eighth year at Hogwarts) my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so sorry if its not good. Please leave any comments i like constructive critisism. like i said this is my first one so ya :) comment please.**

_"Next time it will do you best to obey me" Voldemort hissed "Lucius, punish the boy" With that, He disappeared from the manor._

_Lucius turned to face his son "Draco, you have shamed and humiliated this family. Some people don't think you're a killer but you will be… IMPERIO!"_

_Draco went ridged. He had no control over himself, his father controlled him now. He saw his wand arm raise and point at someone. "Avada Kadavra" He shouted. He heard a thud as a figure collapsed before him. _

_Draco wanted to run, to say it was all a dream. He couldn't though, he was under a spell. _

_"There" Lucius spat "you killed someone, go see for yourself, I didn't ever dream I would have a son such a coward as you" with that he lift the spell. Draco ran over to the lifeless body "I'm so sorry mother" he cried_

_Before he could do anything, His father forcefully grabbed him and dragged him down to their cellar. Draco knew that his father wouldn't kill him, it would be too kind. _

_There, he was chained to the cellar was so he couldn't escape and had few spells placed upon him for security. _

_His father laughed menacingly "As soon as this war is over, I'm sure the Dark Lord will find time to deal with you, but until then, don't worry you're not going anywhere any time soon." With that he slammed the door closed and Draco was left all alone._

_True to his word, Lucius made sure that nothing happened to Draco that would kill him. It was more an act of torture than kindness. He wanted to make sure that Draco would suffer on his thoughts of killing someone, let alone his own mother._

_Draco did just that. His thoughts plagued him. He didn't know exactly what happened. Scratch that, he knew EXACTLY what happened, he just wanted to block it all out; stop the painful, vivid images from flowing but he couldn't. _

_He thought he felt terrible when he almost killed Dumbledore, but this feeling, he felt like death itself. He eventually gave up any hope of anything at all. He knew the Dark Lord would probably win the war. _

_Draco spent his days sleeping and attentively listening to the Death Eater meetings he heard from upstairs. He felt utterly disgusted with himself. He hated himself for once having enjoyed the idea of becoming one of them. He had had second thoughts a little too late. He had already taken the mark and there had been no going back._

_With very conflicting feelings though, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted Potter to win. Not because he didn't want Voldemort dead, because he didn't really want to know what would happen to him. He knew he would be most likely sent to Azkaban for being a death eater. Draco was wondering if he would rather die than go there. If he went there, he would be forever haunted by his thoughts, while on the other hand if Voldemort won hi would be put out of his misery. "No" he thought "Potter has to win, otherwise life will be a living hell."_

_At the beginning of this, Draco had tried to escape sure, but, of course he couldn't. He eventually grew to tiered and weak and slept for most of the day. The only time he really was awake was when he ate a meal, not by choice, by force. He would never admit this to anyone EVER but he sometimes cried himself to sleep._

_It had already probably been a month, he wasn't too sure though since he had no way of telling. He could only guess because of the meetings the Death Eaters held. In those meetings, they talked about any sightings of The-Boy–Who-Lived or any of his friends. _

_Apparently the trio had gone missing and no one knew where they were. There were snatchers looking everywhere for them, but to no prevail. _

_Eventually, the busy life upstairs started to calm down and become eerily quiet for the past few weeks, Draco noted. He wondered if the Dark Lord had won. Had they found Potter, Weasly, and Granger? He sincerely hoped not. What would happen if they had? All would be lost and that was no exaggeration. Any chance the Wizarding world had left would be gone. _

_Draco pushed those thoughts aside with great trouble. _

_He fell into another uneasy sleep:_

_He was running in the forest, chased by death eaters. He came upon Hogwarts School and ran inside into the great hall. No one was there. _

_He quickly turned around to run out but instead, he faced a large crowd that gathered by the door, students, teachers, and Death eaters began to surround him._

_They all circled around him and pointed their wands at him. "Please don't" He pleaded "I'm sorry" A flash of green light and he fell to the ground._

_He awoke with a start. He had many dreams like that, each worse than the next. They usually revolved around people that he had betrayed. Even if betraying Voldemort was a good thing, he was included in those dreams._

_After Each dream, he felt worse and worse. Guiltier and Guiltier. He wished that he hadn't been such a bloody coward, that he had done the right thing for once in his life, but that was not the case. _

_He knew that even if he did get out of this alive and somehow, miraculously avoided Azkaban, he would still be shunned by the whole Wizarding world. He would always be looked upon as evil and a monster. _

_Draco knew he deserved that too. He knew he was a jerk, stupid, arrogant, and much more, He just didn't feel like going into deep detail on the subject._

_He began to grow worried. It had been about a month and a half, maybe too months. He had practicly lost hope of people finding him._

He woke when he heard a loud "BANG" come from upstairs. He had been sleeping. He was feeling unbelievably tiered and weak.

"What the Bloody hell was that?" Draco's thoughts of course went to the worse "The Dark Lord Won. I'm a goner."

He heard voices coming from upstairs, so he strained his ears to listen. Draco couldn't really make out what they were saying, he did know, though, that they, whoever 'they' were, were not death eaters.

All he could hear were muffled noises, but still voices and somewhat familiar at that.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Harry" Ron whined "why do we have to search every death eater house, the bloody war is over, we deserve some rest…..and food."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ronald, you know very well why, there could be dark objects placed anywhere that could eventually lead to another war."

"Hermione is right, now come on. Hermione and I will check upstairs and the main floor. Ron check the lower level ok?" Harry ordered

With that, they split up.

"Harry?" Hermione called as she entered a room "come look, nothing looks as though it has been touched in ages."

"It is a bit odd don't you think?" harry replied as he entered "hey this looks to be Ferret face's room. It does look strangely clean. Where do you think he is? I don't think he was at Hogwarts for the final battle…." His voice trailed off

"Well maybe he is just dead then." She replied coldly

Harry was surprised at his friend's response. It did seem, though, that a little pity laced her voice.

With that they left the room and continued their search.

Ron, on the other and, had decided to "inspect" the kitchen to see if there were any "dark objects" hidden there.

Much to his dismay, he found no food-I mean "dark objects"

He heard a door shut upstairs which probably meant that Hermione and Harry were almost done

"Fine I'll go look where I'm supposed to" he mumbled to himself "why me."

As the Ginger traveled down the stairs he heard a small noise, kind of like a moan, coming from the door that he had just reached. It was too dark and creepy for his liking.

"hmm so this is _lovely_ Malfoy Manor" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm "yes give _Ron_ the scary part all alone."

He sighed and tried to open the door "ug locked, alahamora?" and much to his surprise, the door flew opened. All the charms and spells must have been removed from the house by the ministry when you-know-who died.

He cautiously continued in.

He then saw something, or someone for that matter, in front of him.

"Bloody hell" he whispered "Harry, Hermione, I might need a little help" he shouted

Harry and Hermione heard Ron shout and ran downstairs.

"What is it Ron" Hermione asked, a little concerned for her best friend"

"I'm not quite sure" he shouted because they were not quite there yet.

"How can you be 'not quite sure'-ohhhh" she said, understanding as she walked in.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. He heard the trio come in he just didn't want to look up and see the satisfied looks on their faces.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Harry "Well come on" he mumbled at Malfoy.

"wait you're actually going to help me" He replied slowly raising his head to look at Harry

"We're not heartless" snapped Ron, "now come on"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is chapter 2, well i had some trouble brainstorming this one so im sorry if its not perfect, but i will edit it if i think of anything else :) thank you for the comments, they motivated me to update :**

**Disclamer: i do not own anything ( also please use this disclamer for the first chapter seeing as im not quite sure how to add it at this moment)**

As the three boys where exiting the Manor, Hermione had already disapparated to the burrow, they stopped.

"Ok so just as a heads up Malfoy, you'll still probably have to go to trial for having the mark but in the meantime, you have two options" Harry paused and ran a hand through his messy dark brown hair" One is that you can go to Azkaban right now, which I don't think you would like and the other choice is you could go to the Weasly's house, the Burrow for the time being which you also might not like either." Harry might have continued talking but Ron broke into the conversation

"You can't be serious Harry! I don't want him at my house" Ron said, turning an angry shade of red, and continuing as though Malfoy wasn't standing close by and listening to them "I will be nice about this to some extent but this is going too far"

"Ron, don't make a big deal about it, besides he hasn't even answered yet" But Harry knew that Ron wasn't going to drop it so easily. Harry sighed and turned to a very quiet Malfoy. "So, have you decided yet?"

"Yes, I think I will go with you two to the burrow, seeing as I probably will eventually have to go to Azkaban, I want to spend as much time as I can away from that place" Draco coughed and shifted nervously "that is, if Weasley won't try to kill me in my sleep or poison me in any way" he finished, half serious and half trying to lighten the mood.

Harry straightened up, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes, "So I think its best we leave now, unless we want to miss dinner"

With that statement, Ron's eyes lit up and all the anger was drained, well most of it. The fear of missing dinner took over took any hostile feelings for the moment "well come on then, let's go" he said in an exasperated voice, and with that he disapparated.

Not long after that, Harry and Malfoy followed.

When they arrived at the Weasley's, only a few moments after Ron; Harry and Malfoy trudged into the kitchen, which had a warm, happy feel to it. They saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny already sitting down at the table, the two girls apparently discussing something in great detail, judging by the hand gestures; As Ron seemed to be staring into space, lost in his thoughts.

Ginny was the first to look up and ran to greet the dark haired boy who looked positively exhausted. It seemed to take her a few moments to realize they had a guest and who he was, which lead Ginny to send an angry glare towards their visitor, turned and walked back to the table, reclaiming her seat next to Hermione who didn't look up at all.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the kitchen, looking positively cheerful as always. Taking one glance at the boys who both looked disheveled, and her motherly instincts took over. Embracing Harry in a warm but strong hug and warily looking at Malfoy, ushered both boys to the table, fussing on how thin and untidy they both looked. The table was rectangular and made from a tan-colored wood. There were many chairs, all of which were different sizes and styles.

As all the others took their seats, Mrs. Weasley brought out the food. (Which caused Ron to immediately snap out of his thoughts) Potatoes, green beans, and chicken covered the dinner table on mismatching plates. Malfoy immediately felt his stomach grow sore with hunger as soon as he saw the food, but ended up taking very little, for he still felt very out of place. As the rest of the table started to converse with one another, Malfoy pondered over his present situation with simple thoughts.

"_I am in a house where no one likes me at all, but yet they are acting civil around me. They all seem so happy around each other. It's nice to be around pleasant people, even if they all wish me to disappear off the face of the earth. I wish my life could be like this, although I don't deserve it. No, I deserve suffering and pain."_

Draco remained in those thoughts for what seemed like a short time, but in reality, was around thirty minutes. What snapped him out of his thoughts was Someone trying to get his attention.

"Malfoy" Hermione called, no response

"Earth to Malfoy" still no response

"Albino Ferret!" Hermione called, very frustrated.

That seemed to pull him back to earth, his pale face turning a shade of red that would have put the Weasley's hair to shame as he remembered the embarrassing memory of fourth year.

"come on" Hermione said "I need to show you to your room, seeing as everyone else has already left the table and went to bed"

Malfoy glanced around, and sure enough, they were the only two still in the room

He stood up without a word and followed Hermione, her brown, curly hair bouncing as they climbed the stairs, to the second floor.

They passed two other doors before he finally came to the room he presumed was going to be his. Sure enough, he was right.

The two entered the room, which wasn't very big, but still a decent size. Malfoy noted that along with the rest if the house, his room followed the color scheme of Gryffindor colors, but he held back the urge to mention that, assuming that it would only lead to an unnecessary argument.

"The bathroom is out the door to the right, about two doors down. If you need anything then ask Mrs. Weasley, Harry, or I." she paused trying to think if there was anything she had forgotten, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Well" she started again "goodnight" and she walked towards the door as he sat down on the bed.

As she was almost at the door, she paused for she swear she heard him say "goodnight" back, the first he would have spoken since his arrival at the burrow, but since it was Malfoy, She assumed it was just her wishful thinking, or the fact that she was very tiered, so she left the room and headed towards Ginny's and her room.

**Authors note: hey :) if you're reading this note, then thank you for taking time to read the latest chapter. please review and even send me or comment any suggestions for any future chapters. I'm still trying to get the hang of this so thank you for you're patients and sticking with me! :) **


End file.
